2017-01-04
by sun-gun baekhyun
Summary: [ONESHOOT] / Summary: Hanya sepenggal cerita kencan sederhana di musim dingin antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. / Pairing: Chanbaek / warning inside / please kindly leave your review and comment after you read it / DLDR


**2017.01.04**

© Sun-Gun Baekhyun

Pairing

Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

Genre:

Romance

Slice of Life

Drama

Rating

T

Summary:

 _Hanya sepenggal cerita kencan sederhana di musim dingin antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol._

Warning!

BASED ON FAN ACC ABOUT CHANBAEK GOING OUT TOGETHER / OOC! / TYPOS EVERYWHERE! / TIDAK SESUAI DENGAN EYD / BOYS LOVE! / **PLEASE GIVE YOUR REVIEW AFTER YOU READ IT!** / **IF YOU HATE THE STORY, JUST LEAVE!**

Enjoy

* * *

 _ **170104**_

 _ **Chanbaek pergi bersama untuk mengunjungi ski shop di Nonhyundong. Orang yang bekerja di toko tersebut memposting foto Baekhyun sebagai bukti di situs Korea, dan berkata bahwa Chanyeol tidak ada di foto tersebut karena sedang berada di parkiran. Orang tersebut menghapus foto tersebut dari situs yang tidak memperbolehkan konten tersebut tersebar, foto Baekhyun tidak bisa diposting di Twitter. Tapi bukti lain di Instagram sudah diposting, dengan foto tanda tangan Baekhyun! Postingan tersebut mengatakan bahwa dia melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersama hari ini.**_

* * *

Malam ini dorm tampak sepi karena beberapa membernya sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Yixing sedang berada di Guangzhou karena ada jadwal individu, Kyungsoo yang sibuk syuting untuk film terbarunya, dan si _maknae_ Sehun yang memutuskan untuk pergi ke Jeju sendirian. Masih dalam suasana tahun baru, perusahaan mereka memberikan sedikit kelonggaran dengan mengosongkan jadwal mereka selama beberapa hari.

"Ugh, dorm jadi sepi sekali~" keluh Jongin yang masih asyik bermain _game_ dengan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Baekhyun, Joonmyeon, Jongdae, dan Minseok sesekali bersorak melihat Jongin dan Chanyeol yang tidak mau kalah satu sama lain. Di luar sana sedang turun salju, jadi malas sekali rasanya untuk pergi keluar saat ini. setelah pertarungan yang cukup sengit, akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil memenangkan pertandingan duel tersebut. Chanyeol bersorak kegirangan sedangkan Jongin hanya merengut sambil memandang layar televisi.

"Yeheey~ aku menang! Sesuai dengan perjanjian kita, kau harus melakukan apa yang aku minta!" Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Jongdae yang duduk di sebelah Baekhyun terpaksa harus mengalah dan pindah di samping Minseok. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sambil melemparkan senyum tiga jarinya kepada Baekhyun.

"Hei, kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu? Itu mengerikan!" cicit Baekhyun sambil sedikit menggeser posisi duduknya agar Chanyeol bisa duduk dengan nyaman. Kemudian lelaki bertelinga peri itu mendekatkan tubuhnya, merangkul Baekhyun dan membisikan sesuatu di telinga lelaki mungil itu.

"Itu karena ada dirimu di sini, makanya aku bisa menang dari Jongin." Bisiknya. Baekhyun langsung mendorong wajah Chanyeol menjauh karena nafas Chanyeol yang mengenai wajahnya dan itu membuatnya geli.

"Haah~ ini gara-gara Kyungsoo _hyung_ selalu sibuk dengan syutingnya dan ia jarang punya waktu luang denganku~" gerutu Jongin dan itu membuat member lainnya tertawa karena tingkah imutnya yang menggemaskan, dan hal tersebut malah membuat Jongin semakin kesal.

"Baiklah, karena kau kalah, sesuai perjanjian kau harus membuatkan kami semua cokelat panas!" titah Chanyeol. Jongin hanya bisa menghela nafas dan lebih baik ia mengikuti perkataan Chanyeol daripada ia mendapat hukuman lebih parah lagi. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya ke _pantry_. Ia mengambil beberapa cangkir dari _cupboard_ dan mengambil beberapa bungkus bubuk cokelat sesuai dengan jumlah mereka.

"Jongin, kau buatkan untuk yang lainnya ya, aku dan Baekhyunnie tidak perlu." Jongin dan Baekhyun langsung melemparkan pandangan bingung. Sepertinya Chanyeol punya ide atau sesuatu yang melibatkan dirinya.

"Huh? Kenapa? Aku juga ingin minum cokelat panas, Chanyeol- _ah_!" keluh Baekhyun. tanpa basa-basi. Chanyeol bangkit dan menarik lengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk mengikutinya. Baekhyun hanya bisa melongo dan akhirnya lelaki bermarga Byun itu hanya pasrah ketika pergelangan tangannya ditarik Chanyeol ke atas di mana kamar semua member berada di sana. Sesampainya di lantai atas, Baekhyun langsung menampik lengan Chanyeol sekuat tenaga. Chanyeol langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menyeretku ke sini, huh? Kau ingin membuatku kesal hari ini?!" Baekhyun mulai naik darah dengan kelakuan saha—ralat—pacarnya itu. Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang sudah mulai masuk mode marah. Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas, kalau begini ia harus menjelaskan dengan detail. Baekhyun memang lebih tua beberapa bulan dari dia, tapi kelakuannya terkadang terlihat seperti anak kecil. Chanyeol bediri tepat di hadapan Baekhyun dan sedikit menekuk kaki panjangnya agar pandangannya bisa sejajar dengan Baekhyun. Dengan perlahan-lahan, ia menjelaskan bahwa ia ingin pergi kencan bersama Baekhyun karena mereka sudah lama sekali tidak pergi bersama semenjak kencan mereka setelah konser EXO'rdium di Seoul beberapa bulan yang lalu. Chanyeol merindukan waktu bersama mereka yang selama ini sangat susah untuk didapat karena kesibukan mereka masing-masing. Baekhyun kemudian terdiam sejenak dan berusaha mencerna penjelasan Chanyeol barusan.

"Baekhyunnie, aku merindukan waktu kita bersama dulu. Sebelum debut, kita sering sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama tanpa takut ada yang melihat atau mengikuti kita. setelah debut, sangat susah bagi kita untuk bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama. Aku merindukannya…" ucap lelaki Park itu sambil memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang sedikit ragu-ragu akhirnya juga membalas pelukan Chanyeol dan sambil menepuk pelan punggung lebar Chanyeol. Sesungguhnya, Baekhyun juga merindukan masa-masa itu. Walaupun mereka selalu tampil bersama, tapi Baekhyun selalu merindukan Chanyeol dan begitupun sebaliknya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menuruti keinginanmu, Chanyeol- _ah_. Lagipula kita sudah lama tidak berkencan bukan?" ucap Baekhyun tanpa melepas pelukan mereka. Chanyeol terkesiap dan melepaskan pelukannya dengan mata berbinar.

"Benarkah? Kau mau kita berkencan malam ini?" Tanya Chanyeol tidak percaya. Baekhyun mengangguk penuh keyakinan sambil melempar senyum yang selalu membuat Chanyeol jatuh cinta kepadanya berkali-kali. Chanyeol senang sekali dan ia kembali memeluk Baekhyun erat-erat hingga membuat Baekhyun harus memukul punggung Chanyeol karena lelaki jangkung itu memeluknya terlalu erat dan membuatnya sesak nafas.

"A-Ah! Maafkan aku, _darl_. Aku terlalu senang hingga aku tidak sadar memelukmu terlalu erat." Chanyeol langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan meminta maaf. Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun untuk bersiap-siap.

 **-2017.01.04-**

"Kalian mau ke mana?" sang _manager_ memergoki Chanyeol yang Baekhyun yang tampak rapi sedang memakai jaket dan _padded jacket_ di ruang tamu.

"Ah, aku dan Baekhyun ingin pergi main ski di Gapyeong." Jawab Chanyeol singkat sambil membantu Baekhyun merapikan jaket dan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. Baekhyun sempat pergi ke kamar Chanyeol untuk meminjam jaket karena jaket miliknya sedang ada di _laundry_ dan dengan senang hati Chanyeol meminjamkan jaket Adidas hitam dengan aksen garis putih di kedua lengannya yang notabene merupakan jaket favorit Chanyeol.

"Berdua saja? Gapyeong kan jauh sekali dari sini." sang _manager_ kembali melemparkan pertanyaan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk bersamaan.

"Sudahlah, _hyung_. Biarkan saja mereka. Aku yakin mereka bisa menjaga diri sendiri. Jarang-jarang kami bisa mendapatkan waktu senggang seperti ini." Joonmyeonsang _leader_ menyuarakan pendapatnya sambil menikmati cokelat panas buatan Jongin. Si _manager_ hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat mereka berdua.

"Baiklah. Kalian bisa pergi ke sana. Kapan kalian pulang?" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tak kuasa menahan senyum mereka ketika _manager_ mereka mengizinkan mereka pergi berdua saja ke Gapyeong.

"Ah, kami tidak tahu akan pulang jam berapa. Ada kemungkinan kami tidak akan pulang karena jarak Gapyeong ke Seoul lumayan jauh. Kemungkinan kami akan menginap di sana semalam." Jawab Chanyeol ragu.

"Sebenarnya aku menolak idemu ini, Chanyeol - _ah_. Tapi karena kalian jarang punya waktu senggang, jadi akan kuiizinkan kalian berdua. Tapi kalian yakin tidak ingin ditemani seperti Sehunnie?" sang _manager_ berusaha menawarkan untuk menjadi pendamping mereka.

"Tidak perlu _, hyung_. Aku dan Baekhyun bisa menjaga diri. Jika terjadi sesuatu, aku dan Baekhyun akan menghubungimu dan Joonmyeon _hyung_." Sahut Chanyeol penuh keyakinan. Akhirnya sang _manager_ memutuskan untuk membiarkan mereka berdua pergi ke Gapyeong dan meminta mereka untuk berhati-hati selama perjalanan karena hujan salju yang tak kunjung berhenti. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengangguk dan meninggalkan dorm tersebut.

" _Dear_ , kita akan naik apa ke sana?" tanya Baekhyun ketika mereka berdua melangkahkan kaki mereka ke tempat parkir yang letaknya tidak jauh dari dorm mereka. Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan otomatis membuat Baekhyun juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya ke arah Baekhyun sambil merogoh saku mantelnya.

"Tadaa~!" lelaki berambut _ebony_ itu mengeluarkan sebuah kunci mobil dari sakunya. Kunci mobil itu bukan kunci mobil _van_ yang biasa mereka naiki saat mereka ada jadwal.

"Itu kunci mobilmu?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit tidak percaya.

"Yap! Malam ini kita ke sana naik mobilku! Tidak mungkin kan kita ke Gapyeong naik _van_? Itu terlalu besar untuk kita berdua." Balas Chanyeol. Mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan mereka hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di tempat parkir di mana mobil _SUV_ milik Chanyeol terparkir bersama mobil _van_ milik perusahaan mereka.

Chanyeol membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun dan menyuruhnya untuk masuk duluan. Setelah Baekhyun masuk, giliran Chanyeol masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia membantu Baekhyun mengenakan _seatbelt_ dan kemudian Chanyeol memakai _seatbelt_ -nya. Sebelum berangkat, Chanyeol sempat mencuri ciuman di bibir Baekhyun dan itu sukses membuat kedua pipi mochi Baekhyun merona manis. Chanyeol menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan meninggalkan tempat parkir itu menuju Gapyeong.

"Hei, kau iseng sekali! Mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan!" Baekhyun tampak kesal dengan kelakuan Chanyeol barusan dan tanpa ampun ia memukul pundak Chanyeol yang sedang fokus dengan setir mobilnya.

"Hei! Berhenti memukuliku, _Darl_! Aku jadi tidak fokus menyetir!" celetuk Chanyeol sambil berusaha menghindari pukulan Baekhyun yang sebenarnya tidak sakit sama sekali baginya. Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berhenti memukulinya karena ia tidak ingin mengganggu konsentrasi Chanyeol ketika sedang menyetir.

" _Darl_ , bisa kau nyalakan _mp3_ _player_ -nya? Aku tidak suka berkendara dengan suasanya hening seperti ini." Pinta Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan yang masih saja ramai meskipun jam sudah hampir menunjukkan waktu tengah malam. Baekhyun menyanggupi permintaan kekasih tiangnya itu. salah satu tangannya menjangkau _mp3 player_ tersebut dan menekan tombol _on_. Begitu menyala, beberapa menit kemudian terdengar lagu _Tender Love_ milik grup mereka.

"Oh, lagu kesukaan kita!" Chanyeol langsung menyadari bahwa lagu pertama kali yang diputar di _mp3 player_ itu adalah lagu favorit mereka berdua. Mereka berdua pernah menyanyikan lagu itu ketika sedang melakukan siaran V App kira-kira setahun yang lalu. Tanpa ragu-ragu, mereka berdua bernyanyi bersama. Chanyeol sesekali tertawa ketika Baekhyun mengubah lirik lagu mereka seenaknya, tapi dia sangat menyukainya. Sesekali Baekhyun menggoyangkan badannya, melambaikan kedua tangannya, atau menggoyangkan kepalanya mengikuti irama lagu tersebut. Chanyeol tidak berhenti tertawa melihat tingkah lelaki mungil yang selalu bisa menjadi _moodbuster_ -nya. Saat bagian _rap_ Chanyeol, Baekhyun berusaha mengikuti _rap_ -nya, dan bukannya menjadi keren, malah menjadi aneh dan lucu. Chanyeol tertawa terbahak dan berhasil membuat Baekhyun _ngambek_.

" _Aigoo_ , aku hanya bercanda, _Darl_." Chanyeol akhirnya meminta maaf sambil menautkan jari-jarinya ke jari Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya. Sesekali Chanyeol mencium punggung tangan Baekhyun tanpa melepas tautan jari mereka. Hal tersebut berhasil membuat wajah Baekhyun semerah tomat.

Kemudian, lagu berikutnya adalah lagu _Heaven_ yang liriknya notabene ditulis oleh Chanyeol. Ini adalah lagu kesukaan Baekhyun karena sebenarnya lagu ini adalah lagu yang menceritakan tentang dirinya—Chanyeol mengatakan demikian ketika ia menunjukkan lirik itu padanya. Baekhyun menyanyikan lagu tersebut sepenuh hati dan itu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Sepertinya kau menikmatinya, _Darl_." Celetuk lelaki Park tersebut ketika mereka berhenti di persimpangan karena lampu lalu lintas sedang menyala merah. Tangan Chanyeol masih setia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun tanpa ada niatan untuk melepasnya.

"Yap! Aku sangat menikmatinya, _Dear_. Rasanya sudah lama sekali kita tidak melakukan ini! Aku tidak tahu harus berterimakasih dengan cara apa kepadamu." Balas Baekhyun sambl tersenyum memandang Chanyeol.

"Tidak perlu, _Darl_. Ada kau di sisiku sudah cukup bagiku." Ucapnya sambil mengecup kening lelaki berperawakan mungil tersebut.

"Ah, aku jadi merasa tersentuh mendengarnya. Dasar tukang gombal." Gerutu Baekhyun. Beberapa detik kemudian, lampu merah berubah menjadi hijau. Mereka berdua pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke Gapyeong.

 **-2017.01.04-**

Setelah dua jam perjalanan, mereka akhirnya sampai di salah satu arena ski yang ada di Gapyeong, tepatnya di daerah Nonhyundong. Tempat tersebut masih ramai meskipun ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Setelah Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir, mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju arena ski tersebut. Mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat penyewaan peralatan ski.

"Selamat datang~" salah seorang pegawai menyambut mereka dengan hangat. Pegawai tersebut memandu mereka untuk memilih peralatan yang ada di sana dan menjelaskan cara pemakaiannya. Ketika pegawai itu sedang pergi untuk mengambil brosur, tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol teringat sesuatu.

"Ah, ponselku ada di mobil! Aku tinggal sebentar untuk mengambil ponselku di mobil, _Darl._ " Chanyeol langsung bergegas keluar dari tempat itu dan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di sana. Ketika pegawai tersebut kembali, ia sedikit terkejut karena hanya ada Baekhyun seorang diri.

"Ah, ke mana temanmu yang tadi?" tanya pegawai tersebut sambil memberikan dua brosur kepada Baekhyun.

"Ah, ia mengambil ponselnya yang tertinggal di mobil. Ah, iya kami ingin menyewa peralatan ski." Sahut Baekhyun. kemudian Baekhyun yang ditemani oleh si pegawai pergi ke bagian penyewaan alat ski. Setelah mendapatkan peralatan yang mereka butuhkan, Baekhyun berterimakasih dan meninggalkan tempat itu sambil membawa peralatan ski untuknya dan Chanyeol dengan susah payah. Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol kembali dengan ponsel di tangannya. Ia terkejut karena Baekhyun juga membawakan peralatan skinya. Lelaki jangkung itu bergegas menyusul Baekhyun dan mengambil perlatan ski miliknya. Mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan ke arena ski.

Akhirnya mereka berdua tiba di arena ski yang masih dikunjungi banyak orang. Hujan salju yang tidak terlalu deras menambah suasana dingin di sana. Chanyeol yang sudah selesai memakai pakaian dan peralatan skinya membantu Baekhyun yang notabene baru pertama kali permain ski. Setelah selesai, mereka melangkahkan kaki menuju ke arena yang lebih tinggi. Chanyeol memutuskan berkencan sambil mengajari Baekhyun bermain ski. Mula-mula Chanyeol menjelaskan bagaimana bermain ski yang benar dan aman secara singkat dan kemudian sedikit mempraktekan bagaimana posisi tubuh yang benar ketika meluncur. Setelah Baekhyun paham dengan penjelasannya, Chanyeol mulai mengajarinya secara perlahan-lahan. Chanyeol juga meluncur dari ketinggian untuk memberikan contoh kepada Baekhyun hingga pria berwajah manis itu paham.

"Nah sekarang kau ikuti caraku, _okay_? Aku akan menangkapmu kalau kau jatuh." Chanyeol kembali menghampiri Baekhyun yang ada di atas dan berdiri di sampingnya. Dengan telaten dan penuh kesabaran, Chanyeol mengajari Baekhyun. tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Baekhyun untuk bisa meluncur dengan baik dan benar, meskipun ia sempat takut dan sering terjatuh. Tapi untunglah Chanyeol menangkap dan membimbingnya.

"Tidak salah kalau member menyebutmu jenius. Kau cepat sekali belajar, _Darl._ " Puji Chanyeol sambil mencubit pipi mochi Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih atas pujianmu, _Dear_. Ayo kita main lagi. Bagaimana kalau kita lomba? Siapa yang sampai di bawah terakhir harus mentraktir kopi panas. Bagaimana?" tantang Baekhyun. Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar tantangan Baekhyun barusan.

"Kau? mengalahkanku? Itu tidak mungkin, _Darl_." Remeh Chanyeol dan itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun kesal setengah mati.

"Oh, kau meremehkanku? Kita lihat saja siapa yang bisa sampai di bawah duluan!" Geram Baekhyun. mereka berdua sudah menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk meluncur. Mereka berdua saling melempar pandangan berapi-api untuk membuat nyali salah satu dari mereka ciut.

"3… 2… 1… Go!" mereka berdua meluncur setelah mendengar aba-aba dari Chanyeol. Seperti biasa, Chanyeol berada di posisi terdepan. Baekhyun berusaha menambah kecepatannya agar bisa memperkecil jarak antara mereka. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Baekhyun agar bisa mengejar Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang cukup terkejut karena Baekhyun berhasil mendekatinya.

"Huh, sepertinya aku sudah terlalu meremehkanmu, _Darl_.Tapi aku tidak akan kalah darimu!" Chanyeol kembali menambah kecepatannya dan Baekhyun juga menambah kecepatannya hingga akhirnya ia bisa menyalip Chanyeol. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, ada seseorang yang sedang bermain _snowboard_ tepat di belakang Baekhyun dengan kecepatan tinggi. Chanyeol yang menyadari Baekhyun sedang dalam bahaya berusaha untuk mengejarnya dan memberitahunya.

"Baekhyunnie, awas di belakangmu!" teriak Chanyeol sambil terus meluncur. Baekhyun tidak mendengarkan teriakannya dan jarak antara pemain _snowboard_ dan Baekhyun sudah semakin dekat. Chanyeol terus menambah kecepatannya dan berhasil mengejar Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang kaget dengan kehadiran Chanyeol tiba-tiba itu hanya bisa terdiam ketika Chanyeol memeluk dan mendorongnya ke tempat yang aman. Mereka berdua terguling hingga ke bawah, dengan posisi Baekhyun berada di bawah dan Chanyeol menindihnya sambil memeluknya.

"C-Chanyeol- _ah?_ " Baekhyun sedikit takut jika terjadi sesuatu padanya. Ia menepuk punggung Chanyeol beberapa kali hingga akhirnya lelaki bertelinga peri itu melepas pelukannya dan terduduk dengan wajah panik.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak menghindar ketika ada orang bermain _snowboard_ di belakangmu?! Aku sudah memperingatkanmu tadi tapi kau tidak mendengarku! Kenapa kau selalu membuatku ketakutan setengah mati ketika kau sedang dalam bahaya, huh?! Kau ingin aku mati?!" geram Chanyeol sambil melempar salju ke tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun bangkit dari posisinya dan berusaha menenangkan Chanyeol yang sedang marah.

"M-Maafkan aku, Chanyeollie. Sungguh aku tidak tahu jika ada orang lain di belakangku dan aku tidak mendengarmu! Aku minta maaf sudah membuat khawatir." Mohon Baekhyun sambil menggenggam lengan Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol masih tidak bergeming dari posisinya dan itu membuat Baekhyun was-was. Ia merasa bersalah karena ia sudah merusak kencan manis mereka. Setidaknya berterimakasih kepada Chanyeol karena dengan sigapnya lelaki berambut _ebony_ itu mendorongnya ke tempat yang aman.

"Chanyeollie…"

"Kau tidak terluka, kan?" Baekhyun merasa lega karena Chanyeol sudah mau bicara dengannya. Baekhyun mendongakkan wajah Chanyeol—ia menangis. Baekhyun merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat Chanyeol menangis. Baekhyun melepas sarung tangannya dan menyeka air mata Chanyeol yang mengalir. Baekhyun tersenyum dan meyakinkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Ia berdiri dan melakukan gerakan yang bisa meyakinkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Syukurlah…" bisik Chanyeol sambil menyeka air matanya. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah Chanyeol barusan. Baekhyun berjongkok dan memeluk Chanyeol, berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Terimakasih karena sudah menyelamatkanku tadi, _Dear_. Kalau kau tidak menolongku tadi, mungkin aku bisa cedera seperti Jongin dulu." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya terdiam. Ia memilih untuk memejamkan matanya dan menikmati pelukan hangat itu. Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun melepas pelukan itu dan bediri. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Chanyeol berdiri.

"Ah, tanganmu!" Chanyeol terbelalak melihat kedua tangan Baekhyun yang memucat karena kedinginan. Dengan cepat ia mengambil sarung tangan milik Baekhyun dan mengenakannya di tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Baekhyun sungguh beruntung punya kekasih perhatian seperti Chanyeol, meskipun ia tahu hubungan mereka ini sesungguhnya masih dianggap tabu. Selama kencan mereka di sana, mereka tak lupa mengabadikan beberapa momen. Mereka mengambil beberapa foto yang menurut mereka patut disimpan sebagai kenang-kenangan. Setelah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam bermain ski, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi berbelanja di toko yang tidak jauh dari arena ski tersebut.

"Oiya, bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil membersihkan tumpukan salju yang ada di kepalanya.

"Yap, apa pun itu akan kudengarkan, _Darl_." Jawab Chanyeol penuh antusias.

"Di ponselmu banyak sekali foto kita, tapi kenapa kau sama sekali tidak pernah mempostingnya di Instagram? Sedangkan saat kau pergi bersama Sehun kau mempostingnya di Instagram. Itu sedikit membuatku kecewa." Keluh Baekhyun dengan nada kekecewaan.

"Dengarkan aku, sebenarnya aku ingin sekali bisa mempostingnya di Instagram saat aku bersama Sehun. Mengapa akhirnya aku tidak mempostingnya? Karena aku takut para penggemar kita menolak hubungan kita." jelas Chanyeol.

"Kurasa tidak semua penggemar membenci hubungan kita, Chanyeollie. Aku sering melihat komentar penggemar ketika kau memposting foto kita saat berfoto di patung tentara Inggris. Mereka baik-baik saja dengan hubungan kita, _Dear_. Lagipula, selama ini tidak ada yang curiga bukan bahwa sebenarnya kita punya hubungan spesial? Yah mungkin ada beberapa, tapi aku rasa itu bukan masalah besar." Baekhyun meraih pundak Chanyeol dan menepuknya pelan—meskipun ia harus berjinjit untuk bisa meraih pundaknya.

"Aku tahu itu, tapi aku hanya tidak nyaman saja. Biarkan ini jadi koleksi pribadi saja. Ah, sebaiknya kita harus cepat kembali, hujan saljunya mulai semakin lebat."

 **-2017.01.04-**

Kini mereka berdua sedang menikmati secangkir _Americano_ di cangkir mereka. sambil menunggu hujan salju agak reda, mereka memutuskan untuk berdiam di sini sambil menikmati secangkir kopi panas yang dibayar oleh Baekhyun sebagai bentuk rasa terimakasih karena Chanyeol sudah menyelamatkannya di arena ski tadi. Tidak lupa mereka berfoto dengan cangkir kopi di tangan mereka. Setelah dirasa sudah cukup, mereka kembali mengobrol sambil ditemani secangkir kopi dan alunan music _jazz_ yang mengalun di tengah dinginnya cuaca malam yang sudah mulai larut. Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi. Di layarnya terdapat barisan _Joonmyeon hyung calling…_ dengan sigap Chanyeol menggeser ikon hijau dan menempelkan ponsel itu di telinganya.

"Iya _hyung_ , ada apa?"

" _Ini sudah lewat tengah malam dan kalian belum pulang?_ "

"Ah, iya maafkan kami _hyung_."

" _Ah kalian membuat manager hyungdeul khawatir. Mereka akan menyusul kalian sebentar lagi._ "

"A-Apa?! Yang benar saja! _Hyung_ tidak perlu khawatir, kami tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang aneh!"

" _Aku percaya padamu, tapi kau tahu kan para manager hyung itu gampang khawatir. Jadi walaupun aku mencegahnya, mereka tetap pada pendiriannya. Lagian kalian sudah selesai kan bermain skinya?_ "

"I-Iya, kami sudah selesai…"

" _manager hyung ke sana menggunakan kereta api. Mereka akan tiba di sana sebentar lagi. Kalian sedang berada di mana sekarang?_ "

"ah, kami sedang di kedai kopi dekat arena ski di daerah Nonhyundong."

" _Baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya kepada manager hyung._ "

"Baiklah."

Chanyeol memutus sambungan teleponnya. Wajahnya berubah sendu. Kedua tangannya asyik memainkan cangkirnya yang berisi kopi yang tinggal setengah.

"Kenapa? Ada Sesutu yang salah?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menggenggam tangan Chanyeol.

"Kata Joonmyeon _hyung_ manager kita akan ke sini menyusul kita." jelas Chanyeol sambil membuang nafas.

"Manager _hyung_? Kenapa?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya.

"Katanya mereka khawatir dengan kita karena belum kembali pada sudah lewat dini hari. mereka ke sini naik kereta. Ah, aku jadi mengacaukan kencan kita. _Darl_. Maafkan aku." Sesal Chanyeol sambil menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa bersalah. Baekhyun menggenggam kedua tangan Chanyeol dan mengelus punggung tangannya dengan ibu jarinya yang lentik sambil melemparkan senyum yang berhasil menenangkan hati Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa, _Dear_. Lagi pula ini sudah cukup menyenangkan untukku. Aku sudah bahagia kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama malam ini." Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan dan meyakinkan Chanyeol bahwa ia sangat menikmati kencan sederhana mereka. ia menambahkan justru akan sangat bagus jika dua _manager_ mereka ada di sini, jadi tidak aka nada yang curiga bahwa sebenarnya mereka sedang berkencan. Chanyeol akhirnya menyadari hal tersebut dan menyetujuinya. Sambil menunggu kehadiran dua _manager_ mereka, mereka melanjutkan menikmati kopi mereka sambil ditemani alunan music _blues_ yang menghangatkan musim dingin malam ini.

 **-2017.01.04-**

"Kalian ingin beli apa di sini? Kita harus pergi ke penginapan terdekat." Salah satu manager mereka sedang berdiri di samping Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang asyik memilih beberapa barang di _ski shop_ yang tempatnya tidak jauh dari arena ski. Dua manager mereka hanya bisa menghela nafas saat menemani mereka berbelanja di toko tersebut.

"Aku ingin membeli beberapa pakaian dan oleh-oleh untuk member lainnya." Jawab Chanyeol yang masih asyik memilih pakaian untuknya dan juga untuk member lainnya.

"Pakaianmu itu lebih dari dua lemari, Park Chanyeol! Itu pun tidak semuanya kau pakai." Nasihat sang _manager_. Tapi sepertinya telinga peri Chanyeol sudah kebal dengan semua nasihat-nasihatnya. Daripada dia menasihatinya hingga mulut berbusa, lebih baik ia membiarkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berbelanja sesuka hatinya.

" _Hyung_ , kalian bisa belikan makanan untuk kami? Kami sudah lapar." Pinta Chanyeol. Dengan berat hati, kedua _manager_ tersebut memenuhi permintaan Chanyeol. Akhirnya Chanyeol memiliki kesempatan untuk berduaan dengan Baekhyun. Baginya, menghabiskan waktu di arena ski tadi belum cukup untuknya.

"Ah, bukankah kalian member EXO itu? Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, kan?" Dua sejoli itu langsung menolehkan pandangannya dan mereka melihat sosok pegawai itu berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan mata berbinar.

"Ah, iya. Maaf mengganggu waktu kerjamu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil membungkukkan badannya member hormat disusul oleh Baekhyun.

"Ah, bolehkah aku minta tanda tangan kalian? Aku adalah penggemar kalian!" ucap si pegawai itu sambil menyodorkan dua lembar kertas dan sebuah spidol kepada dua _superstar_ tersebut. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membubuhkan tanda tangan mereka di kertas tersebut dan memberikannya kembali kepada gadis tersebut.

"Senang sekali bisa bertemu penggemar di sini. Semoga harimu menyenangkan." Baekhyun dan Chanyeol meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke bagian jaket dan _sweater_. Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol teringat jika dompetnya tertinggal di mobil, kemudian meninggalkan Baekhyun di sana sendirian. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari , pegawai yang mendapat tanda tangan mereka barusan memotret Baekhyun diam-diam. Ia berencana untuk memostingnya di salah satu situs. Setelah diposting, pegawai itu merasa bahwa apa yang dia posting itu adalah bagian dari privasi seorang artis yang tidak boleh sembarang disebarluaskan. Setelah beberapa menit diposting, pegawai tersebut menghapusnya. Sebagai gantinya, ia memosting foto tanda tangan Baekhyun di Instagram dan menuliskan _caption_ bahwa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengunjungi tokonya hari ini sebagai bukti lama kemudian, Chanyeol datang bersamaan dengan dua _manager_ mereka membawa kantung plastik berisi makanan.

"Ah, kau sudah menunggu lama ya? Maafkan aku ya, Baekhyunnie." Chanyeol meminta maaf dan membantu barang belanjaan mereka.

"Astaga, barang apa saja yang kalian beli ini?! ini terlalu banyak!" keluh salah satu _manager_ mereka yang kewalahan membawa barang belanjaan mereka berdua ke tempat kasir. Sang penjaga kasir pun juga tampak terkejut dengan barang belanjaan mereka yang banyak itu.

"Tuan, apa Tuan yakin ingin membeli ini semua?" tanya sang penjaga kasir ragu-ragu.

"Yap, karena penghuni di dorm kami ada banyak, jadi kami membeli untuk semuanya." Jawab Chanyeol mantap. Baekhyun sendiri masih ragu dengan barang belanjaan mereka yang menumpuk seperti gunung itu. Setelah ditotal semuanya, Chanyeol mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya sebagai ganti uang tunai. Mereka berempat memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan pergi ke penginapan terdekat karena mereka tidak mungkin pulang seperti ini.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kalian bisa menjaga diri kalian sendiri." Salah satu _manager_ mereka menutup pintu bagasi setelah semua barang bawaan mereka masuk semua ke dalam mobil.

"Huh?" Chanyeol tidak begitu paham dengan maksud _manager_ -nya itu.

"Sepertinya kalian sudah bisa mandiri dan aku harap kalian tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh selama kalian tidak kami awasi." Ucap _manager_ satunya.

"Kuharap kalian menikmati jalan-jalan kalian. Kami harus mengawasi bayi-bayi lain yang ada di dorm." Canda sang _manager_ yang berhasil membuat pasangan tersebut itu sedikit kesal.

"Hei! Kami bukan bayi, _hyung_!" keluh Chanyeol tidak terima dan hal tersebut membuat kedua _manager_ itu tergelak.

" _Just kidding, kids_. Baiklah, kami pulang dulu. Selamat malam!" kedua _manager_ itu meninggalkan mereka berdua di tempat parkir dengan wajah sumringah. Akhirnya mereka bisa berhasil lepas dari pengawasan _manager_ mereka. Mereka saling berpelukan untuk meluapkan kebahagiaan mereka.

"Ah, ini sudah semakin larut. Sebaiknya kita cari penginapan sementara dan ingat nasihat _manager hyung_ saat di toko tadi!" Baekhyun berusaha mengingatkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa dan menangguk. Mereka berdua sudah berada di dalam mobil sekarang. Sepanjang perjalanan, Chanyeol tidak pernah melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan mereka menghabiskan malam musim dingin itu dengan penuh kebahagiaan dan cinta.

 **=The End=**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hello readers, I'm back with another Chanbaek story~~! ^0^)/**

 **What the hell is it? /tutupmuka**

 **Akhirnya setelah sekian lama nggak nulis fanfic, saya bisa menuliskan fanfic OTP kesayangan T.T**

 **SIAPA YANG KOBAM LIAT FANACC CHANBAEK NGE-DATE ANGKAT TANGANNYA! /capslock jebol/**

 **Akhirnya sekian lama Chanbaek bisa ngedate juga /terhura/ Sebenarnya, sebelum fanacc ini muncul, masih banyak fanacc lainnya soal Chanbaek yang diem2 nge-date /heuheu/ tapi karena ini feelnya dapet banget, jadilah FF ini, huehehehe~ Author bikin ff ini berdasarkan fanacc yang ada di insta dan twitter. Mungkin ini juga gak terlalu sesuai sama fanacc yang ada di medsos, heuheu~**

 **Author merasa ngenes sekaligus iri ngelihat mereka nge-date sambil main ski. Dingin dingin menghangatkan gitu. Kapan bisa punya pacar mas Chanyeol, udah tinggi, ganteng, multitalent, pokoknya paket komplit deh! Suka ngiri sama Baekhyun yang tiap hari bisa deket-deket ama ayang Chanyeol T.T**

 **Author tuh kadang heran sama mereka berdua: kenapa ketika Chanyeol** _ **hang out**_ **bareng Sehun/member lainnya pasti diposting di IG,** _ **meanwhile**_ **ketika dia** _ **hang out**_ **bareng Baekhyun, Chanyeol sama sekali gak pernah posting foto mereka di IG. Padahal katanya mereka Cuma 'teman', harusnya diposting aja gak masalah, kan? Ada yang tahu kira-kira kenapa?**

 _ **Last but not least**_ **, REVIEW PLEASE~ Review kalian itu bagaikan** _ **treasure**_ **buat saya—berharga sekali. Saya merasa tersentuh ketika readers sekalian suka dan menikmati ff abal2 nan alay bikinan saya. Ingat, review dengan bahasa yang baik dan sopan ya^^**

 **Gimana readers? Puas dengan endingnya? Atau kurang greget? Kurang romantis? Garing? Silahkan sampaikan di kotak review yaa~~**

 **Sekian cuap-cuap author yang super cerewet ini. Maafkan author yang mungkin sering typo di mana2^^ sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya. Bye bye~~~! (^o^)/**

 **With Love,**

 **Author Sun-gun Baekhyun**


End file.
